Kasana
by Enigma O
Summary: If I could have also included romance in the genre I would have, but there hasn't been much of that yet so I'll stick with humor. And as for an actual summery...um. Well, someone even more energetic than Duo shows up. ^_^;;. Watch out for falling shonen a
1. Nearly the same

Disclaimer: I love Gundam Wing (and Quatra, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo…) But I don't own them. I just borrow them for short periods of time so I can hide them under my bed and torment… erm…play with them. I make no money (though donations are _always_ welcome) And I mean no harm (yeah, right. I'm a fan fic author. Harm is my hobby). So Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssseeeeeeeee don't suuuuuuuuuuuuuue meeeeeeeeeeeeeee. If you do you will get about 50p and will have to listen to my cheese speech. Trust me, that's a bad thing. 

Rating: Um, well. I'm not sure. Probably PG at the minute, but will probably end up about PG 13 so I'll set it as that. 

This fic is, well, a fic. Kinda humor, kinda action, maybe even a little romance (Maybe even a coherent plot). And yes, that will be shonen ai. (1x2, 3x4) It does have an original character in it, No please don't run off screaming. She won't be dating any of the Gundam boys, or, well, anyone. And she doesn't actually say much. Just causes a lot of mayhem. So please, give her a chance. 

Note: This is just the first part. I was going to write it all then post it as one long thing but if I did, I would probably loose interest in it. So please, review and nag/remind me to write the next part. Feedback helps keep my interest. Besides that, I'm a slow writer so it might take a while. Plus exams are upon me. 

If it's easier, you can e-mail me at [enigma_o@hotmail.com][1]

This fic is dedicated to Hex-Chan, who has been subjected to me yelling at her down the phone every time I write a new scene (I can't help it, I get excited) and to the 41st Maguanac coz she's cool. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Kasana**

By Enigma O 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Quatra sighed and lay back on the worn bed. The safe house was older than most, private and tucked well away. It had been almost impossible to find, even with Heero's navigational skills. Wriggling down under the covers, he sighed. _It was so hard to find this place. I hope Trowa gets here alright._ He bit down on his lip, trying to suppress the small smile. The one that had a tendency to appear on his face when ever he thought about Trowa. _Trowa with his green eyes and that tiny smile, and those long legs…No! Bad Quatra! I have to stop thinking like that or I'll never get to sleep. _He rolled over onto one side. _Still, I hope his mission goes alright. _Closing his eyes he drifted off into pleasant dreams involving Trowa and ice-cream in various, interesting, combinations. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Some one was shaking him, dragging him away from the thrilling time he was having. He frowned and protested "But I wanna try the strawberry ice-cream!" 

A hand was placed firmly over Quatra's mouth, waking him up with a start. A voice hissed in his ear; "Shh! Intruder, Heero went to get a drink and saw someone moving around." 

Quatra looked up to see Duo standing next to his bed, one hand clasped firmly over his mouth. And for that matter his nose. 

_Can't breathe Duo! _

"Mangph beeve Muoo" 

"Shhhh! Listen, Heero's gone to get Wufei. Do you know where there's some rope or something? Just incase it's someone we need to interrogate?" Getting no answer, Duo peered at Quatra. "Are you going blue? Oh right, hand." He left it there for a few more seconds, a play full grin on his face. Then withdrew it quickly, wincing when Quatra bit him. 

Gasping for air, Quatra glared at Duo. "I think there's some rope in the garage." 

"Great! Um, could you go get it. Last time I went in there, a paint can hit me on the head." 

"Sure…" Quatra grabbed his hand gun from under his pillow, checked it was loaded and headed into the hall after Duo. Wufei and Heero were already there, backs pressed against the wall trying to peer into the darkness down stairs. Duo joined them, as Quatra went to search for rope in the grossly over filled garage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duo followed Heero down the stairs, crouching behind him and enjoying the nice view of his ass. _I wonder if he'd notice if I pinched it. _He looked at the gun in Heero's hand. _Probably not worth it. He'd probably kill me if he knew. _They were nearly at the bottom of the stairs now. Carefully, they peered into the darkness. The full moon outside filtered in through a gap in the curtains, illuminating a tall figure. _Trowa? Did he get back early? _The figure turned slowly to face them. _How the hell did he know we were here? We didn't make a sound. Maybe Trowa has secret night vision and **Wooaahh! **Not Trowa! _The figure had moved forward slightly, out lined more clearly in the moon light. _Trowa does not have breasts!_

Duo wasn't the only one to notice the figure was female. Relaxing slightly upon seeing the figure was a 'weak' onna. Wufei lent over and turned on the lights. 

The girl blinked at them several times, her head tilted to one side. Her eyes were wide open, and she looked at them with a hopeful expression on her face. 

"Quatra?" She looked around the room, "Quaaaaa-traaaaaaaa! Quaaaaa-traaaaa?" Pouting slightly, she pulled at the item she had draped over her head, burying her face in it and inhaling deeply. Duo frowned as he tried to make out what it was. 

"Um, Heero? Isn't that one of Quatra's shirts?" 

"Yes." 

Wufei moved past them to stand in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She ignored him, walking past him and heading towards the stairs. 

"Quatra." 

He growled and grabbed hold of her, stopping her from moving any further. To his surprise, she didn't resist, simply standing there with a lost look on her face mumbling Quatra's name over and over. 

Duo shrugged and turned to Heero. "So I guess we show her to Quatra?" 

"Huh? What. Did you catch whoever it was?" Tossing Heero the ropes, Quatra looked down over the banister. 

_ "Quaaaaaaaatraaaaaaaaa!" _Wufei was surprised to find himself flung to the ground as the girl broke free. In a grand total of three bounds she managed to cross the living room, jump out of the way as Heero and Duo tried to grab her and clear the entire flight of stairs. With a flying leap she tackled Quatra, ending up sprawled on the floor with her arms around his knees. "Quatra. Quatra. Quatra. Quatra. Quatra. Quatra…" Her voice trailed of happily as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to her feet. 

"Hey Kasana. Guess you found me, huh?" 

"Quatra, Quatra, Quatra…" She continued to mumble happily into his shirt. 

Duo grinned. "Old friend, Quatra?" 

"Um, can we sit down before I explain this. She's getting kinda heavy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heero eyed the girl suspiciously. "So who is she, Quatra?" 

They were seated in the living room drinking hot coffee, the giver of life and early morning consciousness. Wufei was sitting cross-legged behind one side of the coffee table, his eyes firmly fixed upon the intruder. Duo was sprawled over one side of a worn sofa, arms behind his head and feet up. Heero sat next to him with his arms crossed and his gun held loosely in one hand. Quatra sat opposite them on another couch. Their guest was curled up on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Duo grinned. It was a cute picture, especially considering that she was quite a lot taller than him. "Yeah, who is she Q? An old girlfriend?" He winked at Quatra who suddenly looked all flustered. 

"Erm, no. Actually this is my sister. Her name's Kasana." 

"Your sister?" Wufei lent forward and looked her up and down. She did look like Quatra. A lot like Quatra. Her hair was the same colour, although longer, falling halfway down her back. Loose strands fell about her face. She had the same eyes too, dark and wide. Right now those eyes were gazing around the room and the people in it. She was taller than Quatra though, Wufei guessed her to be at least as tall as Trowa. Yet the look on her face was that of a child. 

"Yes, the youngest of them. She's six months older than me." 

"Aww, so you're the youngest of… how many?" Duo said, grinning into his coffee. 

"30" 

The coffee squirted all over Heero. Fortunately for Duo, Heero was too busy being astonished by what Quatra had just said to hurt him. You could tell by the raised eyebrow, the way he had stopped blinking and that he had just pulled the trigger of the gun, causing it to make a neat hole in the couch. Wufei just stared, coffee mug held halfway to his lips. It was Duo who found his voice first. 

"30! You have 29 brothers and sisters!" 

"Um, just sisters actually." 

Wufei burst out laughing. "You share your home with 29 weak onnas!" he managed to gasp out between bouts of hysterical laughter. 

Quatra's coffee mug hit Wufei squarely on the head. Though Wufei was more concerned about the boiling hot coffee that had just gone in his eyes. 

"Quatra?" Kasana looked at her seething brother in confusion. Quatra stood up dislodging her and made his way over to Wufei. He glared at him for a moment, then took Wufei's, as yet untouched, mug of coffee and returned to his seat. Sipping it happily he let his sister curl back up on his lap. "Quatra?" She looked up at him. 

"Yes?" 

She pointed to the others in the room. 

"Oh, their names!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, The coffee flavored one is Wufei." 

"Wufei." She gave the still dripping boy a big grin. 

"That's Heero." 

"Heero." He got a grin too. 

"And this is Duo." 

"Duo… Duo!" Her eyes lit up as she counted out two fingers and held them out to Duo grinning happily. 

"Um, yeah." Quatra reached forward and turned her hand around so that she was giving him the victory sign instead. Duo just grinned. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you Kasana." 

She pointed to her self happily. "Kasana." 

"Er, yeah… So, how did you find Quatra?" 

"Quatra!" She beamed happily, latching onto Quatra's arm. 

Quatra smiled sadly. "You won't get anything more out of her. All she says are names." 

Wufei snorted. "Why, is she stupid?" The coffee mug that had once been his, hit him neatly on the nose. 

"She is *not* stupid. She had a great memory and is a fast learner. She's just a bit… eccentric." He wrapped his arms protectively round her. "We don't know why. Something went wrong when they were making her, that's all. It doesn't make her any less, and she's a whole lot more than many." 

Duo was giving him an odd look. "Making her? Do ya mean during pregnancy?" 

Quatra shook his head. "No, she, me… Well, all of us are test tube babies. When they were making her, something went wrong." 

Heero stood, and turned to leave. "She can't stay here." 

"Well where is she supposed to go, Heero? We're under minimal radio contact till the mission is over, so I can't call my family to tell them she's here. And even if they did guess, there's no way they could find this place." Quatra answered, standing to call after him. 

"She did." Heero called over his shoulder. 

"She can always find me. Me or anyone else she knows." He sunk back down onto his seat. Placing a gentle hand on Kasana's head as she rested her head on his lap. 

Duo turned to Quatra shocked. "Whoa! You mean she's psychic or something." 

"Something. She can find her friends and she just… knows things." 

"Like you?" Wufei asked slyly, rubbing his injured nose. 

"Her skills are more developed that mine." Quatra answered nervously. 

"Probably because she's older." Heero, still standing, finished the last of his coffee, deposited the cup on the table and headed towards the door. "She can stay till the mission's over. You can send her home after, it isn't wise to have civilians around." He left, heading back to his room. 

Duo watched him, or rather his butt, leave. As soon as Heero was out of sight, he stood and stretched. "Well see you guys, and girls,' he gave Wufei a pointed look, grinning, 'in the morning. Shinigami needs his sleep." Wufei followed him out of the room, not wanting to be hit by any thing else. 

Quatra started to rise to follow them, but an unmoving weight on his thighs stopped him. He smiled gently at her sleeping face. "Goodnight dearest heart. Sleep well". He shifted slightly so he could lean his head against the back of the sofa and began to doze off. _Trowa's coming back tomorrow. It'll be good to see him again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duo sat on his bed and sighed as he began to undo the hastily platted braid. _So Quatra has a sister, or 29. They look like they get on pretty well. Heh. He's a lucky guy. _Tossing the tie on to the chipped bedside table, he flopped back heavily onto the bed, listening to it creak for a moment. _I wonder what it's like, having a family. Must be great not to be alone. _He stared up at he ceiling, straining his ears for any sound from the room next to his. Heero's room. _I can't hear a thing. Damn it Heero, can't you make some noise or somethin' just so I know you're there. Can't you even look at me sometimes. A smile maybe Mr. Perfect soldier. Yeah right, like you give a shit what I want, I'm hardly even your team mate, let alone someone you could…What?_ He asked himself._ Love? Was I, Shinigami gonna say love? In my dreams._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heavyarms landed gracefully on the hill side, ducking into the shallow valley that ran through the forest. It's pilot jumped out, landing on the ground with barely a sound except for a few startled birds. It took just a few, well practiced, minutes to conceal the giant machine before he set off. The sun was still below the horizon as he made his way towards the marked spot on the map. His foot steps made no sound as he trudged through the forest, neatly avoiding any twigs and leaves that might make a noise. 

** Clang**

The sound rang out like a bell. When he had finished hopping about and rubbing his stubbed toes, Trowa looked down at what it was he'd caught his foot on. Sandrock's hand was almost invisible under the cover of leaves. Trowa would never have seen it if he hadn't known it was there. 

Regaining his composure, he climbed swiftly up the nearest tall tree. Walking easily along an outstretched branch, he surveyed the landscape. The sun had just started to rise, spreading a pink tinge on the clouds in the east, reflected in the nearby lake. Birds were just starting to call out around him as the dawn chorus warmed up. He stood for a moment, arms folded across his chest at he admired the scene, before trying to make out where the other gundams were. Wing Zero was standing, covered by camouflage netting, in a narrow crack in the hill. Shenlong was crouched a short distance from it, using some thick trees as cover. Deathscyth was laying on the far side of the lake in front of him. Looking almost straight down, he blinked as he picked out the outline of the suit. Sandrock was laying on its back, with its arms spread wide out. Almost as if its pilot had decided to lay there a few minutes and stare at the sky. 

Somehow that didn't seem so unlikely. 

He stood there for a few more seconds, a lean and elegant silhouette, before he turned to climb back down. 

** Crack**

The sound gave him a warning of, oh say, half a second before the branch gave way beneath his feet. Trowa picked himself up carefully, dusting leaves and dirt from his clothes. Sighing softly he kissed the tips of his fingers, then reached down to touch them on Sandrock's hand. 

"I'll be seeing you soon, Quatra." With that he began making his way towards the safe house, no longer caring how much noise he made. 

The sun was well on its way to shining by the time he reached the door. Reaching his hands into his pockets… Trowa realized he had left his keys in his Gundam. Sighing, he turned around and was just about to head back to Heavyarms when the door was flung open. He frowned, who would be up at this time. 

His question was answered when a wet arm was flung around his shoulder and a friendly grin was aimed in his direction. Duo. 

"Trowa! Your back early." He whispered happily as he returned to drying his hair. 

"You're up early. 5:00 for a shower?." Trowa commented. 

"Weeeelllllllll. Heero and Wufei always take ages in the shower, and use up all the hot water." He whispered. 

"I see." 

"Hey, keep it quiet. They're still asleep." Duo jerked his thumb in the direction of the living room. 

"Who?" 

"Quatra and Kasana." He answered as he headed off to the kitchen to make coffee. 

Trowa blinked. "Who?" Getting no answer from Duo, he looked in the door of the living room. He could just see the top of Quatra's head over the back of the sofa. The early sun was creeping in through the living room window adding warm highlights to the blond hair. It was all Trowa could do to resist the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it. It was something he'd wanted to do for a long time now. To stroke his hair, his face, his skin, his… Trowa shook his head to derail that course of thought. He was his friend, Quatra would never want more than that. Still, he was asleep now, so at least he could look at him safely. Silently he walked around to the front of the sofa. 

His heart almost stopped at what he saw. Quatra sitting there with his arms around the strange girl and hers around him. _He looks so happy with her. Happier than you could ever make him. _One part of his mind whispered cruelly. _Heero actually let him have a girlfriend over? _Another murmured in shock. But it didn't matter, he should have known that some one as kind as Quatra would already have some one who loved him. He'd probably been keeping in contact with her all the time, he was often e-mailing people. Turning quickly, he headed up the stairs to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heero woke at 6:30 am and switched of the alarm that was buzzing angrily in his ear. Stretching away the stiffness from his limbs, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and walked silently to where his laptop was plugged in. Hitting the on button, he turned and headed for the bathroom. 

Stripping of the T-shirt and boxers he had slept in, Heero stepped into the shower. He tossed his head back and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water as it fell on his face. Standing there, his mind began to wander back to the events of last night. He still found it hard to believe that Quatra had 29 older sisters, but there was no reason for him to have lied so he had to assume that it was true. Smiling slightly, he remembered Wufei's reaction, and Duo's. He reached for the shampoo and began to wash the coffee out of his hair. The look on Duo's face had been oddly… Endearing. Yes Duo was definitely cute when he was surprised. Heero opened his eyes in shock. And immediately wished he hadn't when shampoo ran into them. As he rinsed his eyes out, he considered what he had just thought. Duo cute? That wasn't what he really thought, was it? It didn't sound like the kind of thing that he usually thought about. Leaning against the shower wall, he pictured Duo. In his mind, bright violet eyes winked as a grin was aimed in his direction. A casual toss of the head set a long braid swinging. Heero sighed, and turned off the hot water, a cold shower was definitely in order. 

Wufei was already waiting when he exited the bathroom and headed back to his room. Quickly throwing on his usual clothes, he turned his attention to the laptop that was telling him he had an e-mail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Did you get the information?" Wufei asked as he walked into the kitchen. Trowa nodded to the disk on the table beside his plate and continued to eat. Beside him, Duo looked up from spreading peanut butter on his toast and grinned. 

"Hey Wufei, is that any way to greet our friend who just got back? Here he is, having risked life and limb for us, and what does he get. 'Did you get the information'." 

"Shut up Maxwell." 

"Ooh, touchy. Soooo, has your nose recovered from that coffee cup?" 

Wufei growled. 

"Who knew Quatra was such a good aim. Guess you'll have to be more careful about insulting Kasana, huh?" 

Wufei continued to growl at Duo, wondering if peanut butter was hard to wash out of long hair. And what about blood? Duo ignored his glare. 

"You'll have to be really polite, you know, call her Madam Winner and stuff or he's gonna kill you. Maybe you should start by making her breakfast. Or is that 'Onnas' work?" 

Trowa felt his heart catch in his chest. 'Madam Winner'? The were _married!_ He swallowed the lump that seemed to have appeared in his throat and continued eating, ignoring what normally amounted to free entertainment as Duo continued to tease Wufei. Fortunately Heero walked in before Wufei managed to find any large knives. 

"Did you get the information?" Heero asked as soon as he saw Trowa. Behind him, Duo stopped and stared for a few moments before throwing his hands up in defeat. Wufei took the opportunity to throw a fork at him. It lodged firmly in his braid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Quatra was woken up by Wufei hurtling past his as fast as his legs would carry him. Duo followed shortly after. In one hand he was cradling his braid, embedded in which was a … **_fork!?!_** In the other was a variety of, sharp, kitchen implements. All the while he was screaming "You killed it!" at the top of his lungs. Blinking, Quatra looked in the direction they had come from to see Heero and Trowa peering round the door to the kitchen. Giggling told him that Kasana was also awake to witness the incident. Sighing he headed into the kitchen, dragging Kasana behind him. 

"Good morning Trowa. How are you?" 

"See? It's not so hard." Duo yelled from the next room. 

Quatra decided it was probably best not to ask and turned his attention back to Trowa, who was staring at Kasana as if she was an Oz soldier in disguise. "Trowa, are you OK?" 

"Quatra?" Kasana was tugging at his sleeve and pointing at Trowa. 

"Oh right. Kasana this is Trowa, Trowa this is my sister Kasana." 

"Your… sister." Trowa repeated, staring dumbfounded at the girl. 

Kasana smiled at the strange, staring boy. "Trowa." She announced happily. His expression didn't change though his eyes seemed to have glazed over. She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. She grabbed his nose and pulled. 

"Ow." Trowa yelped. 

Pleased to have finally provoked a reaction, Kasana tried again. "Trowa." 

"Yes…" He turned to Quatra. "She's your _sister?"_

"Yes, why what did you think she was? My wife… Trowa why are you hitting your head against the table… Well if your going to keep doing it, at least chose a part of the table that doesn't have a bowl of cereal on it." 

Trowa looked up at Quatra through milky bangs, then at Heero who was looking at his as if he was insane. Duo was rolling on the floor laughing, and Wufei was staring at him. Turning, he headed off to wash his hair. 

Quatra wondered for a moment whether Trowa had gone insane, before heading off back to his room to get changed and find some clean clothes for Kasana. 

Duo frowned. "So… should I go tell him about the other 28, or do you just want to leave it and see what happens when he finds out?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The six of them were gathered round Heero's laptop, reading the data scrolling down the screen. At least five of them were reading. Kasana, who was now wearing some of Quatra's clothes, was just attacking the keyboard. Heero growled at her. 

"Stop that." He would have threatened to kill her, but when he opened his mouth to say the words, Quatra glared at him. 

"Kasana," The blond asked sweetly, "Would you please go and make some coffee?" Kasana smiled happily and wandered off into the kitchen. 

Heero snorted, glad that she was gone. "We have a problem." 

"No kidding." Duo murmured as he lent forward to get a better look at the screen. "Weapons designed to attack gundanium? Man, that'd mess things up real fast." Backing up a few steps he flopped down on the couch. 

"Does it have any more details on how they work?" Quatra asked anxiously. "All it says here is that it uses a chemical compound to corrode and weaken the metal." Trowa shook his head. 

"That information was too highly guarded." 

Heero continued typing. "I'll send this information to the scientists." His hands flew over the keyboard and he began to type up the report. 

"Make sure you encrypt it well. We have to keep communications to a minimum as it is." Duo called, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Hn" 

"Of course." Duo rolled his eyes. "Thanks Kasana." He sipped the coffee she handed him. "Hey! Lots of sugar, just how I like it." 

Groaning at the thought of Duo on a sugar rush, Wufei sipped his cup carefully. He was relieved to find it sugar free. By the look on Trowa's face, his was also to his liking. Kasana was grinning proudly at them and he remembered what Quatra had said about her just knowing things. _He wasn't kidding._ He eyed her warily. _And now they're wearing the same clothes, they really do look alike._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_He's still waiting for a reply? That guy's nuts._ Duo couldn't believe it, Heero had been sitting in the same spot for the past three hours with out moving._ Not that I'm any better, I've been sitting watching nothing on TV just so I can be near him._ Well that wasn't strictly true. The reflection in the TV screen gave him a good View of the wing pilot. 

Wufei had disappeared somewhere to practice his martial arts and Duo could hear Quatra and Kasana laughing in the back garden. Trowa, well Trowa was probably watching them. Or just Quatra. Bored, Duo flicked off the TV and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Hey Heero. Let us know when you get a reply. K' buddy." 

"Hn." 

"Yeah, I expected as much." He wandered off to bug Wufei._ Who knows, maybe I can even goad him into a basket ball game._

Heero watched as Duo left, then closed the Tetris game. It wasn't nearly as interesting when he couldn't see the back of Duo's head in the screen. He'd managed to build up a huge tower of blocks along the reflection of Duo's braid. He checked for messages, knowing full well that there would have been an alarm if any had been received. The in-box was empty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The paper airplane flew in a lazy circle before landing in the long grass. 

"Hey, that's the furthest yet!" Quatra cried, laughing. Beside him, Kasana grinned happily and she threw hers. It landed a few feet short of Quatra's. He laughed. "I win.". The next thing he knew she had tackled him to the ground. He laughed harder, tickling her. 

Trowa watched the game of rough and tumble smiling. It was the first time he'd seen Quatra, or for that matter any of them, really act like a 15 year old. He found him self laughing softly as he watched them pick themselves up. Quatra's hair was flying off in all directions and had a paper airplane lodged in it. 

Quatra looked at his giggling sister and frowned. "What's so funny?" She pointed at his hair. Reaching up one hand he felt the paper airplane and pulled it out. He threw it gently towards the bottom of the garden, watching as Kasana chased after it. She clapped her hands in delight when it finally landed. 

"Quatra!" 

"That's the furthest yet." He'd just reached her and was about to pull her into a hug, when she suddenly ran off laughing. 

"Quatra! Quatra! Quatra!" She called as she disappeared into the trees. 

"Hide and seek?" He shook his head, smiling as he began to look for her. She wasn't in any trees, and there were no bushes that were large and thick enough to hide her. At least not nearby. Quatra looked around, the forest stretched off in all direction but the one he'd come from, and Kasana was a fast runner so she could be well away by now. He frowned and sat on a tree stump. 

Odd, he always remembered being quite good at this game as a child. He'd always found her, but then she'd always found him too. How was it he'd found her? _I just always knew. I was always able to find her, or any one for that matter. That's why I always got stuck delivering messages. _He scowled at the memory racking his brain to remember what he'd done. _I just went where my feet took me. _He stood and took a deep breath to relax him self, before beginning to walk. He concentrated on Kasana, on her face, her voice, on the faint sensation at the back of his mind he felt when ever she was near. The odd sensation of completeness that come with being around her. _A bit like the way I feel around Trowa. Complete, happy. _He smiled as he recalled the way Trowa felt. _I never really thought about it before, but I can feel him, I can feel all of them! _He stopped in his tracks for a moment. Smiled and began to run. 

"Found you." He called, peering up the tall pine tree. The branches rustled and a smiling face grinned down at him. 

"Quatra!" She jumped on top of him, knocking them both to the ground. Quatra reached up and pulled a few of the numerous pine needles out of her hair. 

"Come on, we'd best get back." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We've been given the go ahead to attack." Heero announced. "We are to retrieve what data we can and destroy the rest." 

Out side it was almost completely dark. The moon was just a thin sliver, and the stars were blotted out by clouds. Wind rustled the trees and shook the window frames. Duo shivered and drew the curtains. 

"When?" Wufei looked up from the blade he was polishing to glance at the screen. 

"As soon as possible." A bolt of lightning crashed down out side. "However, it would probably be best if we wait till the storm is over." The others nodded. Getting the controls of your Gundam fried by lightning was not a good idea. 

Sprawling out on the couch, Duo grinned. The soft lighting and warmth from the central heating made the room feel cozy, and the sound of the storm outside was exciting. There hadn't been real storms on the colonies. Rain yes, the environmental systems could handle that. But there was no need for storms. Heero sat typing at a small desk, and Wufei was sitting on a rug by the imitation fire place. Artificial flames casting dancing shadows around him. Trowa, not surprisingly, had taken a seat next to Quatra, with Kasana now sprawled happily across both of them. Trowa didn't seem to mind. Duo smiled softly to himself._ When will those two get together? How can it be so clear to every one but them, even Heero has noticed. Arg! It's so frustrating!_

Pulling his braid over his shoulder so he could play with the end, Duo felt his gaze drawn back to the figure hunched over the computer screen. Heero's back was towards Duo, and hiding even the reflection in the screen. He could here the erratic tapping of Heero's fingers on the key board. _What is he doing now? There's nothing left to do until the storm passes and we've already memorized the layout. Quatra's worked out a plan. There's not even any reports left to write. So what the hell is he doing now? And why does it bother me so much? Because he should be over here lounging round like a family with the rest of us. That's why! Man, what a spoil sport. _Duo's attention was broken by an angry cry from Wufei. 

"Onna! Will you leave my sword alone!" 

Kasana had, at some point during his musings, stopped squashing her brothers legs to investigate Wufei and his blade. Wufei was not impressed. Kasana was peering over his shoulder, her chin resting on it and her hair in his face. Her arms wrapped round him from each side as she tried to grab the blade. 

Quatra stopped laughing long enough to call out to her. "Kasana, leave him alone." 

Letting go for a moment she stepped back, looking at Wufei for confirmation. "Wufei?" 

"Go away." 

She sniffed and pouted, the very picture of rejection. At least till she looked over to Duo with a conspiratorial grin. He nodded, returning the grin. Kasana turned back to Wufei, Crouched, then pounced. 

** "Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn." **She screamed at the top of her voice, flinging her arms around him with such force that his sword went flying out of his hands. It lodged firmly in the ceiling. 

The room erupted into laughter. Quatra sat, doubled over laughing and clutching his stomach. Next to him, Trowa's head was thrown back against the back of the couch, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth wide open in rare hysterics. Duo had fallen off the couch and was now peering round the corner of it to stare, still laughing, at the wondrous site that was Heero trying to smother a fit of the giggles. He wasn't doing too well, emitting funny snorting sounds as a result. 

Encouraged by their reactions, Kasana gave Wufei a quick peck on the cheek before returning, rather enthusiastically, to Quatra's lap. The force of the impact sent the couch, Quatra, Trowa and Kasana over backwards. They landed upside down in a tangled heap, three pairs of legs sticking up in the air. 

Heero gave up trying to prevent himself from laughing and let his head drop onto the keyboard. The mass pressing of keys resulting in him loosing the game of Tetris. His state wasn't helped by the sight of Wufei jumping up and down in desperate attempt to retrieve his sword. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Quatra was surprised to find how tired he was. _I suppose it's from running after Kasana all day. And now here we are, sharing a room like we always have. Right up till when I left. Just like old times._ He was just drifting off to sleep, when some thing landed on the bed, or rather on him. 

"Oof." He opened one eye and peered into the darkness. He could just make out Kasana's bed. A heap of blankets and pillows on the floor. Well tossed all over the floor now, and suspiciously empty. A female version of his face appeared, upside down, in his line of sight. 

"Quatra." Her voice sounded dangerously happy. Quatra sat up carefully. 

Only to be hit by a pillow. He looked at his giggling sister, sighed, then grabbed his pillow and returned the blow. 

Kasana squealed as the pillow hit her, and began to sip off the bed. "Quatra!" She cried out, grabbing onto her brother in a desperate attempt to stop herself falling off the bed. Needless to say, they both ended up a heap on the floor. 

Deciding it would be safer to stay at ground level, Quatra pulled the two of them over to Kasana's makeshift bed on the floor, tossing a blanket over the two of them. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling his sister wrap him in a protective embrace. _Yes, just like old times._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duo woke up with a jolt. Grumbling to him self, he looked at the alarm clock by his bed. 

"2:36 am! What the hell woke me up at this time?" The crash shook the house, knocking the alarm clock off the table. "Ask a stupid question." He peered out the window. 

He could just make out a troop of mobile dolls heading towards the house. Search lights flashing over the surrounding forest from search helicopters. _Thank Shinigami they're approaching from the opposite direction to where we hid our Gundams._ Another crash shook the house as more landed. 

Duo dashed out of his room and began to hammer on the other pilot's doors. "Hey! Wake up! We're under attack." 

"Uh, Duo? We're down here." Quatra's voice called from the living room. "Get some clothes on, we've got to get going." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC 

Well? What did ya think? Huh huh? Should I continue? 

P.S. I welcome all  constructive criticism , but any flames will be laughed at, and considered my property to do with as I please. You have been warned.

   [1]: mailto:enigma_o@hotmail.com 



	2. Like brother, like sister...

Ok. I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long. I guess I just got distracted. Still the next part's here now and I've transfered it to a computer that I actually _use_, so hopefully the next part will not take quiet so long... Bye! 

Enigma O 

* * *

**

Kasana Part 2

**

* * *

Now fully clothed, Duo made his way downstairs, mindful of his untied shoe laces. Below him, the other pilots were waiting. Rather impatiently in certain, Chinese, cases. 

"Duo!!!" The flying form of Kasana hit him before he was half way down. This had the unfortunate side, or rather head first, effect of sending him crashing down the stairs. 

"Ah!" he grumbled, rubbing his head. "I couldn't just trip over my shoelaces like a normal person. Nooooooo. I had to trip over my best friend's sister." His attempt at standing was thwarted by a weight on his feet. Looking down, he witched in minor astonishment as Kasana finished tying his shoe laces. Satisfied with her knot work, she reached up and patted him on the head, before returning to her brother's side. Standing with a great deal more success, he followed Heero outside. 

"So, mister perfect soldier. Figured out how they found us yet?" 

"Hn" 

"I figured as much." He grinned, then waggled a finger at Heero. "Did widdle Heewo forget to encwipd da message did he?" Heero growled. 

"There were no faults with my encryption algorithm. However, Doctor J was not so efficient." 

"Woah! He didn't encrypt it properly?!" 

"He didn't encrypt it." 

"Man. What a slacker. Well, if he trained you, I guess that explains why you never wash the dishes properly…" 

Heero glared and reached for his gun. "Omae o koro…so." He looked at what he was holding. A small, blue, teddy bear. He blinked, dimly aware that Duo was laughing. Following his gaze, he saw why. 

A few feet away, still tucked safely under her oblivious brothers arm, stood Kasana. She was twirling the gun around her finger in much the same manner as Heero had once seen a cowboy do in an old western film. She was doing fairly well, at least up until the gun went off. 

A loud bang echoed through the surrounding forest. Fortunately the gun was pointing harmlessly up in the air at the time. Heero held out his hand and Kasana returned the weapon sheepishly, reclaiming her teddy bear. 

"Omae o koro.. ahrg." For the second time in as many minutes, Heero's favorite phrase was cut off. This time by an irate Quatra, twisting his arm up behind his back. 

"Never, ever threaten my sister if you value your limbs and genitalia." 

Heero looked at the manic gleam in his eyes and decided he was serious. Or at least as serious as one could get when bordering on insanity. He shook himself loose from the homicidal maniac in training. 

"We'd best get going. If you plan on reaching the Gundams in time that is. Of course, if you plan on getting caught by those troops, keep up your game of rough and tumble." Wufei called back from where he was fast disappearing up the track, Trowa and Duo not far behind him. 

Heero turned to drag Quatra after them, only to find the blond boy missing. Further inspection revealed that he had been Quatra-napped by a high-speed projectile. A.K.A Kasana. It also revealed that exactly 23 enemy troops, alerted by Kasana's cowboy impersonation gone bang, were converging on his position. 

Deciding that it was time for a change of tactics, or to actually come up with some, Heero turned and ran for his life. 

* * *

They soon reached the Gundams, their speed as much due to the threat of imminent demise as years of rigorous training. Or maybe they were all just on an adrenaline high. What ever it was, it did the trick. 

They climbed in, strapped down and turned on quickly. Standing to face the enemy as they approached. Far below, Kasana hid in the crack of the cliff that had served as the hiding place for Wing Zero. She smiled with pride as she looked up at the machines, and reached out her thoughts to give Quatra a mental hug before the fighting started. 

It was returned swiftly as Sandrock moved into formation. 

Encouraged by her success, she turned her affection onto the other pilots. All in all, their reactions were a lot more interesting. Wing Zero stopped dead for a moment, before turning a mechanical glare on her. Heavy arms visibly jumped, causing a minor earth quake, while Deathscyth Hell waved. All this was nothing compared to the small tidal wave as Altron fell in the lake. 

In hind sight this was fortunate seeing as it caused the spray of the chemical weapon to miss. Instead it landed on the grass near Kasana, turning it into a black and smelly mess. 

The communications screens of the Gundams flashed to life as Quatra's worried face appeared. 

"Watch out! It must be the prototype of the weapon we're to destroy. We have to get away, now!" 

Considering that we're talking about a bunch of teenage boys, they all agreed to this plan with remarkable speed. Or maybe it was the manic gleam in Quatra's eyes as he checked to ensure Kasana was unhurt. 

The enemy suits closed in fast. Gunfire rattling harmlessly of the tough armor of the five Gundams. Their own suits were less able to cope with the counter attacks. 

Several fell under Wing Zero and Heavyarms' first volley of gunfire, while Altron's flame throwers ignited the fuel in others. For many troops, the deadly green glow of Hell's scythe was the last thing they saw, as it sliced easily through the thick metal of their suits. 

And for those unfortunate enough to maneuver too close to a crack in the hill side, death came quickly and violently as Sandrock's heat shotels flashed through the air. 

The numbers of the enemy were diminishing quickly, desperation and fear building in those remaining. That desperation and fear, as it often does in mankind, united them. As one they lunged forward, pushing their inferior suits to their limits in the attack. 

Kasana screamed as the rocks around her began to crumble. Dirt and dust clouded the air, blinding her and making it near impossible to dodge the larger rocks and boulders that were crashing down. One fell less than a meter from where she stood. Scared and blinded, she turned and ran for the one thing she could always see. Her brother. 

Once she was clear of the crumbling hill she slowed and looked around her. Wing Zero, Heavy arms and Altron were still standing. Together they held off the enemy, crashing through the formation as it rapidly fell apart. Nearer the lake, Deathscyth hell struggled to stand, a large portion of it's leg eaten away by the chemical that had burnt the grass she stood on. 

She spun round as something came crashing down behind her. The enemy suit regained its footing, pausing for a moment as the pilot spotted her, then it raised its gun. The weapon was huge, she could clearly see up the barrel. Again the pilot hesitated, unsure of her part in the conflict. She took advantage of the opportunity. 

Her mind lashed out, searching for the pilot. She didn't know him or her, that made it harder, and the metal of the suit served to deflect a lot of the powerful mental thrust. Still, it was more than enough to stun the soldier. 

The suit staggered back, the pilot reeling from the blow. Instinctively she tightened her grip on the controls in a desperate attempt to steady herself from the wave of vertigo that had struck her. As her fingers tightened, they pressed down on the switch. 

Kasana watched in horror as the massive suit tightened it's grip on the trigger. Raising her hands to her head, she flinched as she waited for the bullets. 

For a few, terrifying seconds there was a deafening clanging sound around her. As it stopped, she uncurled to find herself in a pool of shadow. Above her towered Sandrock, it's hand cupped protectively around her. For a brief second, Quatra's mind rapped around her, calming her heart rate and breathing, checking for injuries. Then it was gone as Sandrock turned on the enemy suit. 

Sandrock was not designed for speed, or for hand to hand fighting, but among the Gundams it had the most shear power behind it. Quatra put this to use as he slammed bodily into the other suit, sending them both crashing in to the hill. He slammed first one fist, then another into what passed for it's head, crushing it. Drawing back briefly, he slammed into it's body again with his shoulder. Ignoring the pain as he was thrown around. His blow was well aimed, the suit's fuel tanks were ruptured and it exploded, throwing him to the ground. 

The others watched, still awe struck, as Quatra stood. Sandrock's armor had protected it well, apart from some scratches it was undamaged. Gently, it reached down to allow Kasana to climb onto its hand, before turning towards the Deathscyth Hell. The other pilots followed, converging on the damaged suit. 

* * *

Coughing slightly, Duo opened the hatch and climbed out of the smoking cockpit to meet the others. A quick glance at his Gundam's left leg told him that he was in for a lot of repair work. 

"Duo!" 

The violent glomp threw him backwards, causing him to land heavily on his cute little ass. He sighed slightly and disentangled himself from the concerned blond, managing to stand before he was again tackled to the ground. This time by Kasana. 

"Like brother like sister. Hey guys!" 

"Hn" 

"…" 

"Maxwell you baka!" 

"Are you OK?" 

Duo rolled his eyes, "Well I see you guys are fine. Better than Deathscyth any way." A not so distant rumbling alerted him to another, not so distant, problem. "Wow, they're either really determined, or complete and utter idiots. The odds favor the latter." 

"Get out of here." 

Duo turned to stare at Heero. "Huh?" 

"Get out of here. We'll handle the enemy and meet you back at the new safe house." 

"Uh-uh, Heero. No way. This little Shinigami's going to war. He's gonna go over there and destroy the big bad mobile suits with his friends. Then they'll all go home and live happily ever after. Well until the mean ol' Wu-man next tries to impale him on his big ol' sword! Which as fun as it might be, can be painful at times!" 

"DUO!!!!" 

"… Ok, that bit came out wrong." Duo looked sheepishly over to where Kasana had his hands firmly clamped over Quatra's ears. "Um Kasana, I think he's a bit old for that. Besides he can lip read." He added, noticing Quatra snigger. 

There were many more comments Duo wanted to make, all rude crude and utterly hilarious, for any one who wasn't Wufei at least. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance. Heero took it instead, and used it to shove him into the cock pit. Now this could have been a lot of fun… except that it was in fact spelt 'cockpit' instead of 'cock pit'. All in all less enjoyable. 

Things soon went from 'less enjoyable' to 'ouch', something that tends to happen when your best friend forcibly deposits his sister in your lap. Especially when Kasana started to climb all over him, intent on exploring the small space. Sighing in resignation Duo looked at the others out side the hatch. 

"Please Duo, get her out of here." Duo sighed. 

"Y'know Q, the puppy dog eyes are an unfair advantage." 

"That's why I use them." 

"Fine, fine. But if your not back in two hours I coming to get ya." 

"Thank you Duo, we'll be fi-KASANA!!!!!" 

The cockpit suddenly got a lot more cramped as one Quatra Rebarber Winner dived inside. 

Trowa, Heero and Wufei looked, cautiously, round the hatch. 

"Kasana, This is the self-destruct button. You do not, ever, ever press this. Ever! 

Kasana kissed him on the cheek, before shoving him out on the cockpit. 


End file.
